A propellant charge igniter projecting into a propellant charge is known from DE 35 12 942 A1. According to DE 38 37 839 A1, a propellant charge sleeve provided with a porous shaft is disclosed. DE 42 29 559 C2 concerns a sleeve base for a large-caliber munition.
DE 196 31 185 A1 discloses a propellant charge igniter with an igniter tube. A further propellant charge igniter is described in DE 10 2004 039 174 A1. A cartridge that contains a propellant charge igniter is known from DE 10 2004 062 931 A1.
According to prior art, the propellant charge igniter is produced as a separate assembly and built into the cartridge. As a rule, this takes place with vulcanized material coatings and with thick tubes. The disadvantage here is not only that these assemblies are expensive, but in a combat- or drill situation, after the sleeve base has been ejected, the hot propellant charge igniter tubes can ignite the combustible sleeve of a further cartridge lying in readiness. Another disadvantage is due to the flaking of the vulcanized material, which is not always reproducible. In addition, there are sealing problems against diffusing explosive oil, or the like.
Thus, the object of the invention is, in particular, to remedy these disadvantages.